The invention relates generally to heating, ventilating, air conditioning, and refrigeration systems, and controllers for configuring these systems.
A wide range of applications exist for heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. For example, residential, light commercial, commercial, and industrial systems are used to control temperatures and air quality in residences and buildings. Such systems often are dedicated to either heating or cooling, although systems are common that perform both of these functions. Very generally, these systems operate by implementing a thermal cycle in which fluids are heated and cooled to provide the desired temperature in a controlled space, typically the inside of a residence or building. Similar systems are used for vehicle heating and cooling, and as well as for general refrigeration.
Residential systems generally include an indoor unit, such as an air handler or a furnace, and an outdoor unit, such as a heat pump or an air conditioner. A system controller, such as a thermostat, may be connected to control circuits within the indoor and outdoor units to control operation of the HVAC system. A user may adjust operating parameters of the HVAC system, such as the temperature of a heated or cooled space, through a user interface. However, in certain applications, the user interface may not allow for adjustment of more complex parameters. Further, a user may not understand how to adjust all but the simplest system parameters or how the components of the HVAC system function together.